Many indoor and outdoor hinge designs are of the type which develop forces to urge movement of a door or other type of panel from an open position to a closed position or from a closed position to an open position. Hinges of this type are sometimes required to assure safety. For example, fenced areas which include swimming pools often have access gates that close automatically and latch the gate in a manner which prevents children from gaining access. The closing force is often created with a spring that develops potential energy when the hinge and gate are moved from the closed position to the open position. After a person opens the gate, passes through the gate and lets go of the gate, the spring forces closure of the gate.
It is desirable that hinges which provide such closure forces be able to operate a very large number of cycles without fatigue. It is also desirable that the hinges withstand a variety of environmental conditions, including operation in a corrosive environment and exposure to outdoor conditions. The conditions vary significantly depending on season, geographic location and proximity to salt water. Efforts to render conventional hinge designs more tolerant to harsh indoor or outdoor environments can escalate cost of the components. Further, repair and periodic maintenance, such as required to comply with safety codes, can add significant cost during the life of such hinges. To assure reliability of performance, especially in a safety application, a low cost hinge design is needed which requires relatively little maintenance and provides reliable performance and long lasting cosmetic appearance.